Dabbo n Phanom's Merry Shitscram
by Aurami
Summary: Dabbo and Phantom are in love, both are in a healthy relationship! But one day, Phanom has a surprise for Dabbo and what could it be? WARNING: Abuse, Violence and gore content lays within this story, trend with caution.
1. Hunter and The Devious

_**Author's note:**_ _So, this is my first fanfic and it's crackfic! I had a blast writing this and I hope you enjoy as well. I hope to write more_ _ **real**_ _fanfics in the future if I can._ _ **WARNING**_ _: the story contains graphic elements such as violence, abuse and gore details, so beware! And don't say I didn't warn ya_

Dabbo loved Phanom. Phanom loves Dabbo. They would hang out on the roof, Dabbo would always pushes Phanom off the roof everytime they sit up there. Phanom would also push Dabbo off the roof but catch him last minute away from the ground. Phanom would possess Dabbo to feel **_human flesh and bones_** and would use Dabbo as a puppet for the rest of the week until Dabbo forces him out and forgives him.

Phanom liked **_humans_** , he finds them **_interesting_**. He wants to know how they work, feel and function. That's why he possesses Dabbo and makes him jump off cliffs and wants to feel pain. He craves **_pain_** , he wants to feel **_human again_**. He sends Dabbo to the hospital every month and possess him. He **_loves Dabbo so much_**. Phanom likes to **watch** Dabbo sleep, he watches as his chest raises up and down. Phanom is jealous of Dabbo but he still loves him to **death**. He watches Dabbo sleep all night, watching his movements with sharp smaragdine eyes and gleaming ocular organs.

Dabbo can feel the jealousy coming from his other counterpart but ignores it. He hates how Phanom possess him every time, but at the same time, he **loves** it. Dabbo would allow Phanom to possess so he could feel the **aura of death** from him. He enjoys the feeling of **dread** that he allows himself to be a slave to Phanom to feel that feeling every time. Dabbo thinks Phanom is very possessive of him and would outright **_end_** any ghosts who try to touch him, he has already murdered Skulker by punching through his head with ecto-charged fists. He went after Vlad as well with utter vengeance and craving for his Christmas colored blood. Phanom charged in Vlad's mansion and tracked his weak ecto-signature to his bedroom.

He phased into the room expecting Vlad to be twirling his goatee evilly but found him asleep on his bed. Phanom floated over his body and started to charge raw ectoplasm in his right hand. Once he was satisfied with his killing machine, did he plunge his fist right through Vlad's chest and grasping his heart. Vlad jumped and opened his eyes in alarm but was cut off when Phanom; with a wide insane grin ripped Vlad's heart from his chest, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. Phanom brought the still heart to his face and nuzzled it on his cheek before blasting it to smithereens. He turned to Vlad's corpse in glee, finally he got his revenge on the scam of the man who tortured him for months. Bloody hands soothed his unkempt hair, he glanced down at himself and letting out a gleeful laugh at seeing all the Christmas blood covering every inch of him. He made an ectobucket and drained Vlad of his special blood to fill it up. Finally, deciding that Vlad didn't need to exist anymore, he incinerated Vlad and left only ashes of his remains. Phanom, now satisfied with his murder and skipped his way out of Vlad's mansion with a bucket full of blood and ashes in his hands.

Phanom reached Fenton Works a few hours before Dabbo has to wake up for school, so he got on to decorate for his precious and used the little surprise he had with him from the trip. He got started on painting the walls with the festive colors and added some glitter to the mix. The whole room was shining with the bright colors, even Dabbo's sheets were covered with it. He moved one of the many beanbags in their room close to Dabbo's bed to watch him sleep peacefully, but he got bored eventually and started to plot other people's gruesome deaths. He rose up from his sitting position and flew out of the window to Dash's house. He got back as soon as Dabbo woke up, he rubbed his eyes with his hands and stretched out of the bed then he glanced around his room.


	2. Rock Star and Muscle Man

Author's note: This chapter continues off when Phanom flies out of Fenton Works and heads to Dash's house with a plan. The unknown language used here is Esperanto. **_WARNING_** _: the story contains graphic elements such as violence and graphic details, so beware!_

Phanom phased through Dash's wall with a madness glint in his eyes. He landed softly on the carpet, walking silently towards the bed in the middle of the room. Phanom glanced down at Dash's face, quite peaceful- he will ruin that soon. He phased his arms in the blanket and pulled Dash's body through it. Dash startled by the movement, woke up AND SAW HIS FAVORITE SUPERHERO CARRYING HIM! Phanom and Dash landed in Amity Park's Park. Dash turned to Phanom, ready to squeal at him but stopped when he saw Phanom's menacing sneer and he started walking towards Dash. Phanom's walk was hypnotizing and memorizing to Dash, he couldn't move his body anymore, all he could do is look into Phanom's sharply glowing emerald eyes and suddenly Phanom lunged at Dash with a hungry grin. Dash tried to backpedal but Phanom was too fast and lunged straight into Dash's body.

All Dash felt was like he spent 7 days in a freezer for how cold his body was getting. He felt Phanom push him in the corners of his mind with horror coursing through his veins. He tried to scream but alas to no avail. Phanom moved Dash's body in his will now, he **_owns this body now_**. He started to float off the ground and flew into the midnight sky, looking for ghosts to fight with but to no avail there was none. He floated there dejected but quickly smirking and with Dash as a passenger, they flew back into Fenton Works basement. Bare feet hitting the ground and creepily walking towards the ominous portal, Dash internally screaming inside while Phanom laughed at his horror. Phanom quickly flew into the portal and into the green zone, he flew into a straight line and was headed towards the now non-existing Skulker's lair, but he was stopped by a very angry Ember with tear-stricken eyes. She looked into Dash's glowing green eyes and noticed something familiar about them.

" ** _MURDINTO!_** " Ember screamed as she launched at Phash with her guitar behind her, ready to avenge her boyrfriend. Her guitar struck Phash in the gut, slicing the pajama top and slightly scratching the raw skin. Phanom did not feel the pain, Dash was the one left to bear with the pain. Phash backed up and slowly started to circle Ember, enraging her even more and leading her to attack recklessly. After toying with the grieving woman, Phanom stopped the momentum and floated there, letting Dash to take every hit and damage from Ember's guitar. Phanom secretly flew out of the body, leaving Dash in the cross fire.

" ** _KIAL VI MORTIGIS SKULKER?!_** ** _KIAL?!''_** Ember wailed as she viciously struck Dash with the guitar handle and strings, effectively slicing off his left arm, leaving a bloody stub behind. Dash couldn't move from all the agonizing pain paralyzing him to the spot, even if he could move his injured body, the Green Zone's atmosphere is heavy for humans and thus rendering him useless from escaping his demise. He could swear he heard a static laughter echoing in the area, but it might be from all the pain. Ember chopped off his right leg making him unbalanced and fell on his back mid-air. The remains of his chopped off limbs were numb and bleeding furiously with clear bones out in open sight, making him lightheaded and nausea to his stomach. This was his demise, to be chopped off like a cow ready to be sold in a butcher shop, this was his fate. He couldn't feel his other limbs being sliced off his body, for his whole body has turned incredibly deadened.

Ember's anguished cries came to a staggering stop when all, but his head was connected to his body. She looked down at him with no mercy before dealing with the final blow to end his life. She cut his head off, making blood follow suit, floating in the dead space. His eyes were a frozen indigo, reminiscent of his years alive before being brutally slayed by the rock star he once adored. Ember froze up in shock when she finally looked at his eyes, seeing them to be not of smaragdine colored and started to search her surroundings, looking for the murderer.

 **"** ** _Turni sin Putino…_** **"** was the only the warning she got until she felt a hand grab her by the neck and was squeezing hard at her vocal chords, effectively shocking her and rendering her unable to make a sound. She thrashed against the hand and tried kicking the figure, but her legs would always phase through.

 ** _"_** ** _Vi mortigis senkulpa knabo…"_** was the voice whispering against her ear. She could recognize it; it was Phanom who was holding her. She retaliated with kicking her legs and waved her arms, trying to catch the insane spirit off guard.

 ** _"_** ** _Halti moviĝa…"_** came the harsh clipped whisper, she stopped moving the moment she heard that out of fright. The hand loosened its death grip on her but tightened it even more than before. Ember started to feel heat come from the hands, and she started to panic. An unforgiving laughter rang in her ears as the heat rises and traveled to her whole body, it felt like she was placed in the middle of the sun's core to shrivel up and turn into ashes. What felt like ages to her was mere seconds to her slaughterer as her body light up in flames and the hand getting caught in the crossfire. A loud shrill noise tore through her throat as her ectoplasm finally couldn't handle the heat anymore and combusted into blue and black fireworks. Her face melted leaving for her eyes to pop, making their juices float in the Green Zone. Finally, when her body turned into brilliant fireworks, did Phanom withdraw his burning hand and cooled it down with his ice powers. His glove has but burned away and his skin peeling, leaving ectoplasm leaking through his skin. He giggled childish at Dash's dead eyes and shot an ecto-blast at his head, catching the head on fire and breathed in the scent of burning flesh surrounding him.

Phanom didn't know that a certain Red huntress was watching in horror as she saw one of her classmates get brutally killed and revenge overtaking her mind. Her single objective: Phanom.


End file.
